The Real
by cupcakeinaonezie
Summary: Tahlee and Chelsea are beginning Hogwarts. Chelsea sees lots of strange things; moving chocolate frogs, floating candles, boats that understand english and a mysterious boy with black hair...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. I don't know if it's good or bad so please tell me! I have more chapters coming soon. XD. All credit goes to the amazing J. . Without her I would not be the reader I am today! Also my bff spoonie/tahlee/thatgirlinPajamas she is awesome! :P **

Chapter One

I lent on the wall as casually as I could. Suddenly it gave way underneath me. My best friend Tahlee appeared next to me and we burst out laughing…don't worry it's normal for us to suddenly burst out laughing for no reason. I pushed my heavy trunk over to the giant, scarlet steam train. I spotted a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. They belonged to a boy around my age. He was small, skinny and had messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses. I turned away and immediately forgot about him.

The train shuddered beneath me. I waved out the window at my smiling parents. My sister chased the train to the end of the platform, then when she reached the end she fell back waving. I sat down on the material covered seats opposite Tahlee and glanced up at the peeling cream paint on the ceiling. My new pet owl Glimmer was flittering around. The rattle of the train was comfy and made me sleepy. My eyelids were heavy and everything was going black. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I was awakened by Tahlee shaking me. " do you want anything to eat?" she asked. A plump lady, pushing a cart with flyaway fairy-floss like hair looked at me questionably. " uh yeah" I muttered. I didn't relies how hungry I was. The cart was loaded with strange looking lollies. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, It was all very strange to me. I shrugged and grabbed a few of each type to try. I handed the witch lady a couple of silver and bronze coins. As a muggle born, I wasn't really used to the money yet. I nibbled on a pumpkin patsy, it was delicious.

After a few enjoyable hours, in which Tahlee and I talked and got changed into our new wizard robes ( which were surprisingly like our old muggle uniforms... minus the ankle length robe.) We finally stopped. I shut Glimmer up in her brass cage and hauled it off the overhead compartment. As I stepped off the train I was surprised at how dark it was. The ache in my stomach told me that it was around tea time. I glanced around at the older students. They all were leaving there trunks and animals on the train. I shrugged and put Glimmer next to a large tawny owl. Tahlee did the same with her small owl called Pidgin. Just as I looked up; wondering what to do next, A large man approached. When I say large I mean HUGE! He was around the hight of a baby elephant. He was calling out " first years this way" although it sounded more like " fir's yearhs this way". I looked at Tahlee and she shrugged. We both pushed our way through the large crowd to this man. I glanced up into his face, he looked kind. " hallo Harry" he said. " hay Hagrid" said a voice to my left. I turned and saw the same wire rimmed glasses boy that was looking at me at the station. I ignored him and followed the giant man who I now knew was called " Hagrid". He lead us down a winding track and thats when I got my first glimpse of Hogwarts.

**Chapter 2 coming soon ! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I am debating wether or not to continue. As always all the credit goes to J. . I hope you like it :P**

Chapter 2

Beautiful towers reached up into the sky, the windows on them winked at us. It was surrounded by a shimmering lake. On the lake were about a dozen golden boats floating in the water. " righ' no more tha' fou' to a boat " Hagrid said. Everyone approached the boats and climbed in carefully. Tahlee and I got into a boat and were soon joined by the boy called Harry and a tall, freckly red head. " righ' ev'ryone in a boat?" Hargid shouted "righ' then, forward!". As if the boats could understand English, They lurched forward.

Around fifteen magical minutes later, we passed under a large curtain of vines covering a entrance to a large cave that was supposedly, under the school. The boats bumped into the edge of a large stone platform. We all clambered out of the boats and stood on the platform. I was beginning to be nervous. I stood next to Tahlee closely. A stern looking woman greeted us. " Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said. Hagrid nodded and left through a large door in the wall. " follow me please" she said softly. All the first years stumbled after the tall woman through the door and up a wide marble staircase. She lead us into a large decorative hall. We passed another large door. I could hear lots of voices and noise coming from it so I guessed the rest of the school was already here. The lady did not lead us into this hall, instead we all went into a small room off to the side.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, In a few moments you will pass through these doors to join the rest of the school at the welcoming feast, But before we begin you must all be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, While you are here; your house will be like your family, Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and your house will lose points, at the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, I will come to collect you in a moment, please while I am gone try to tidy your selfs up a little", Professor Mcgonnagall walked off without another word. All the first years shuffled around nervously. " how do you think we'll be sorted?" I asked Tahlee nervously. " dunno but I hope it's not painful" she shivered.

" I hope we don't have to perform any magic" I replied. I really did hope that. Suddenly, the door swung open. Professor Mcgonnagall walked in. Is it really time already? I wondered. I was suddenly very very nervous.

We all got into a single file line. The small boy in front of me was shaking so badly you'd think he was being electrocuted! Tahlee behind me was shifting foot to foot and biting her lower lip. I took a deep breath and moved forwards as we began to walk.

The room behind the giant walls was fabulous! All the floors were made of smooth marble, there were four giant tables, like giant picnic benches, I guessed these were the four houses. But the roof! oh my the roof! it was amazing! there were thousands of floating candles and beyond that a star spangled sky winked at me. " it's not real the celling it's just bewitched to look like the night sky" I heard a strong female british accent behind me say " it says in Hogwarts: a history" she continued. We all stopped at the front of the head table right up front. A old man in the middle of the table winked at me from behind semi-circle shaped spectacles. He had a long silvery beard and even longer silvery nose looked like it had been shattered several times. I glanced along the staff table. There was a small wizard who had to sit on pillows to reach the table. There was a wizard with a large purple turban. There was a witch who looked like a hawk. There was also a wizard in full black, he had greasy black hair and cold, dark eyes. My eyes traveled to the center of the room. A tall spindly stool sat in the middle with a fraying old wizard hat sitting on top. Suddenly, a tear near the brim opened The hat burst into song, I wasn't really listening. The boy...Harry was staring at me again. It was beginning to scare me. I was startled when the hall erupted in cheering. " When I call you name, come up and sit on here, and the sorting hat, will put you into your houses" called Professor Mcgonnagall. " Angleton Sarah" A small blonde girl clambered onto the platform. She sat on the stool and Professor Mcgonnagall dropped the hat onto her head. It fell past her ears. Suddenly it burst out

" RAVENCLAW". Every one clapped. She joined the middle table to the left. Soon, half the group had been sorted. " Boston Markus" was a hufflepuff, " Harris Lora" was a Ravenclaw, " Smith Jonas" was the first gryffindor, " Singleton James" was the first slytherin. I seemed to notice that the slytherins all looked big and mean...but also very stupid.

" Matthews Chelsea". I jumped when I heard my name. My heart started to race again. I felt someone push my back, I turned around and Tahlee winked at me. As I made my way up to the chair, I could feel every eye in the building on me as I pushed one shaky leg after the other up to the front of the school. I felt my blood rushing around my body and my heart beating in my ears. I sat on the spindly stool and Professor Mcgonnagall dropped the frying hat onto my head. I fell into darkness as it dropped past my eyes. I sat there shaking. Waiting...waiting...

**Ohhh what house am I going to be in? I actually have no idea hahahaha :P**


End file.
